Black Decision
by SozinTara
Summary: The story takes place after Breaking Dawn and Jacob is caught between Bella and his future mate Nessie. Its only a year later, and along the way there is lots of action...Lemons here.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Revenge**

**This story has lemons and is for serious Team Jacob fans!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's awesome works, I am but a fan._

_Also, this is my very first fanfic and hopefully I've captured the essence of the characters. I do welcome constructive criticism, of course._

Chapter 1- Jacob

Nessie nuzzled her face in my fur as she sat on my shoulders and we raced through the day. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks. I raced on all fours, nose tipped up to the sky when suddenly something no longer smelled right.

Sniff.

Sniff.

Vampire.

Yet I knew it couldn't be Edward or Bella, or the rest of the Cullens. This scent was faintly familiar, and new. This scent came rolling off the cliffs and tumbled down the shaking trees before me. Nessie patted my fur. I growled.

Then I saw her, the one they called Chelsea, the destroyer of bonds. Her flaxen hair lay in waves as glittery dew sparkled across her alabaster skin. She wore a white shimmery gown, and sported a weary look on her pinched face.

She stepped closer to me.

I was ready to pounce when I heard more paws. My pack: Leah, Sam Uley, and Quil. Just them I think. I didn't want Nessie on me while I dealt with this Bloodsucker, so I stooped my head low and pushed her along to my pack with my nose.

_You guys stay with her, while I deal with the leech._

I couldn't decide if morphing was wise or not, but thankfully I had my clothes knotted around my ankle. Just a simple pair of gray sweats.

I quickly ran behind the bush and flashed, then pulled on my pants. Chelsea remained still as a mannequin. I wondered what she wanted.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I am here in peace, dear Lone Wolf." Chelsea raised both hands palms up and took a timid step forward. Her funk moved with her, the smell was almost overwhelming, even more so than the Cullens…and Bella. I shivered.

"To what do I owe this."

She looked down, guiltily at first, and then just as quickly her eyes became a bold fire. She raised a finger and pointed to my chest.

Did she like my chest? Most girls do.

"The bond between you and this beautiful little creature is fascinating to me Jacob. It is strong." She put her finger down and slowly shook her head. I crossed my hands over my chest and waited for her to get to the point.

"You still bleed for her though."

My mental window had a crack in it, so my thoughts and feelings were able to slip through. A window of opportunity. A dream here, a little fantasy there…Bella.

"That's stupid, Vampire. Is that what you came here for, to tell me I still love someone else, when my life," I pointed behind me to beautiful Renesmee-"My life reside with this beautiful child here?"

Chelsea seemed unfazed. "That's not what I meant. You are tied to this baby, yet you still have feelings for the Newborn. I know these things, Werewolf."

"You know I have a mind to tear you limb from limb!" I screamed at her. The rest of my pack came closer. I looked back and spotted Nessie curled on the ground beneath Leah. Leah would protect her to the death.

Chelsea became bold as a lion and stepped closer to me. I pinched my nose.

"Remember, I can make it happen. I can grant your wish to be free from the bond you have with this-this baby and have Bella with you in an instant- don't you want her? Bella, I mean?"

Chelsea's taunting was like smoke curling and twisting up my nose. There was no way to block her suggestion for I have laid awake nightly near their cottage listening to Bella and Edward make love and then hear her giggle, and start again.

But that was Bella and her man. I have a new life now, forged with Renesmee. Chelsea stood before me a moment longer.

"May I hold the child?" She asked.

"Hell no!" I told her. I turned from her, then morphed to a wolf, stopping only momentarily to have Nessie crawl back to my shoulders.

As I ran back to the familiar Cullen Grounds as I called it, I felt my heart race faster than ever, and it wasn't because of exertion, or Nessie, but rather someone else…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Bella**

_This is my continuation of Black Decision; there will be more to come._

_Again, I do not own the Twilight Saga, I am just a fan._

The cottage window overlooked picturesque grounds of smooth stone, plush green trees, and then fog, broken by the sun. I stood there for I don't know how long, but I was comfortable, it was like laying straight in a bed or a coffin if you will, and I loved it. I watched as Jacob reappeared from the forest with Nessie trailing behind him, holding onto his leg and with a wide smile. She looked so much like me when I smiled. But then, Jacob can make a crocodile smile (before he twists the Croc's neck that is). At that moment I felt another pair of hands creep up my waist, and then slide up to lay on my shoulders.

Edward.

My Edward.

"I want to know what you are thinking, my Love," He whispered into my ear.

"I don't know about that hon'." I said. He looked disappointed.

"What, you happy keeping secrets now?" He meant it as joke, but the steel on the end of the sentence made me pause.

"I can't yet, here comes our Nessie." I leaped from him and reached the door in time to see Jacob standing there. Nessie wandered in and I lifted her to kiss her face. Her sweet angelic lips brushed my neck. I put her down and that's when I realized that Jacob still stood there. There 

was a look of confusion written over his face. Edward was bending over talking to Nessie, but I could no longer hear him. All I heard was Jacob's fast heartbeat and his erratic breathing. He smelled like a dog, but he looked so good.

It has been a while since I've looked at him like this and he was still my best friend, maybe I appreciate his physique too. No harm in that, right?

"Bella." He said my name. It sounded like chimes in the wind to my ears and he said it with force too.

"Jacob get the hell out of my house, now!" Edward shouted from behind me.

"Edward?" I turn to him as he was about to approach Jacob. "What is this about?"

Jacob remained at our doorstep, abs tightening, rippling muscles brown and kissed by the sun, his hair long but not too long. It was unbelievable he hadn't responded the same way back at Edward.

"He knows." Jacob said.

"This mongrel forgot about Nessie's gift of visions and memories," Edward said stepping around me to get to Jacob. I wouldn't let him.

"What? I don't understand. Jacob?"

Edward cut in.

"Nessie just showed me that Chelsea made a surprise visit to them earlier in the meadow speaking to Jacob, and now I hear his rambling thoughts about love with your name floating 

around. Who do you love Jacob?" Edward slid in front of me so fast it could have been wind for all I knew.

"Is it Leah? Another member of your pack? It had better be." Edward grabbed my hand and held on tightly.

"Yes, it's Leah." Jacob said without hesitation.

I hadn't realized my other hand had lightly fluttered to the hollow of my throat. A sharp intake of air from my lungs and then quick exhale made me calmer. Why was I wound so tight? Did I think he was going to say me? Of course not, his heart belongs to Baby Nessie doesn't it?

--

Meanwhile, Edward left with Emmett, Alice, and Tanya to go hunting. I wasn't thirsty at the moment, and I was a bit worried about the daggers Alice was shooting from her eyes at me today. She seemed much more bristled than usual around me. I stayed at the Cullen house watching their television.

"Bella."

I turned to Jacob's voice. He stood behind me his body heat was a raging fire and I swear it singed the atmosphere. His voice ran over me like some kind of decadent chocolate and I wanted to lick it up from his lips.

"Jacob, we should talk."

"I agree."

"So, maybe we should head out to La Push-"

"No. Somewhere else. Maybe my house, the mall…" He kept his eyes away from me as he was deciding where we should go.

"Okay, Hillside Mall, some miles from here. You can grab some food there; I know how you like to eat."

Jacob smiled at me. His perfectly white, perfectly lined teeth in sharp contrast to his eyes. His eyes were somber, but I pretended not to notice.

We made it a date then. In a few hours we were going to Hillside Mall and were going to shop and talk. Whether he minded doing this or not was of no concern. I wanted us to be away from the Cullen house.

"I need to check on Nessie first." Jacob looked away from me as he went upstairs to where Carlisle and Esme were teaching my daughter lettering, mathematics and such.

I shouldn't feel confused and rustled that he loves my daughter, which is what I want. He is like a Godfather to her. Yet my hands grab the couch ready to shred the cushions to ribbons because I know Jacob will leave me permanently- for Nessie.

And I can't have that.

While at Hillside Mall, Jacob and I share a coke like we used to so many eons ago it seem like. Women and little girls stared at Jacob with very distinct expressions. Some squinted their eyes 

at him as if trying to figure him out but with a bit of lust in their eyes. Most women darted their eyes my way, but I quickly put on the hard game face. Jacob never paid them any mind.

"Okay, so we're here." I said. We both sat down in the crowded food court. Some music was playing softly in the background; children begging their parents for ice cream, and gooey pretzels.

"I talked with Chelsea- you know. The witch."

"Yeah, Edward said as much. What does this have to do with us, though?"

"I haven't been honest with my feelings and Chelsea sees that. You know I still love you, right Bella?" Jacob said to me. His eyes were smoldering.

"Yes. I love you too, Jacob. But Nessie-"

"Heh," he let out a sarcastic laugh. "I love Nessie to death. When she first turned her eyes to me and her soul imprinted onto mine, I felt a release. A release of holding on to you and thinking you could ever be mine." He took a sip of his soda.

"Jacob, I don't want to feel like I am complicating your life anymore. Yes I do have some feelings for you, but what could come of it? Edward would have your head if he finds out how you really feel about me."

"He'd have to fight me first, Bella. But that's beside the point." He leaned in closer to me. The round table was small, and he swallowed it with his large frame. I smelled the coke on his breath.

"Nessie is my life…and so are you."

At that moment we both heard a shrill scream coming from behind us.

I turned back, and saw to my utter horror, girl's throat being ripped out by a--

Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Jacob's POV-I'm a Wolf in the Ladies' Room**

_Hi Folks! As always I have to mention I do not own the Twilight series._

_In this chapter, Jacob faces a terrifying Bella and admits what he wants from her._

The munching, crunching of the blonde girl's neck sent me over edge. Bella had already leaped over to where the wolf was before me. I had forgotten how agile she was.

I morphed.

My senses were heightened and my adrenaline pumping, coursing through me.

"Bella, step back!" I roared at her. She turned to me, her eyes a very pitch black and her face hard as granite. She looked like a goddess amongst the mortals. The black wolf stared down at her, and licked his long, pink tongue out.

He meant to lick her; maybe bite her. But in the blink of an eye, she grabbed his tongue in mid-lick and snatched it from the root of the beast's mouth, blood gushed onto her and me, a hot fountain of liquid shooting like a geyser onto us. Several bystanders that were watching hurled their last meal to the floor, or ran screaming Bloody Mary.

Even I took a step back from her-Bella the Demon.

The wolf's giant head collapsed to the ground, he was still breathing and trying to swipe at her, but Bella was quick. She side stepped him and kicked him hard into the gonads. I felt bad for him, but the little girl…the girl on the mall's floor who was attacked. What about her?

Bella looked at me, and then looked at the girl.

She reached down and touched the girl's wounded neck. She ran her fingers over the torn throat, and then gently she lifted the girl from the floor and jetted off in the direction of the ladies' room.

I couldn't stay away, so I walked over to the wolf, took his neck between my jaws and cracked his neck. He stopped wiggling. I ran on all fours and used my nose to push open the woman's 

bathroom, to find Bella on the floor holding the small girl. Bella had her lips to the girl's forehead. She looked like a mom. She was a mom.

"I can't cry, Jacob! I try but I can't! Stupid venom. Stupid Immortality."

I padded over to her and let her rub my head, a few moments later I turned back into myself. I was naked and didn't care.

"I see a little mist in your eyes- at least you care Bella. You are not a normal bloodsucker." I too reached out and rubbed the girl's limp arm.

"You won't turn her." I said it as a statement.

"Of course not! I won't do that to her. She's probably in better place than I'll ever be."

"You aren't destined for hell, Bella." I touched her hair. Her usual scent of sickening, iciness didn't deter me from touching her. Maybe things were changing after all.

She laid the girl on the floor and took out her cell phone. Dialed 911, and covered the girl in her nice, expensive white sweater.

"Jacob." She said pausing and looking down at my nudity. "You need clothes."

"I don't care." I said, meaning what I said. She kept her eyes down on my private organs though. In my human state, she can get an eyeful.

"Oh, well wait here while I steal some clothes from the men's department." She said. I stayed with the dead girl in the Ladies' room. Never in a zillion years have I thought I'd be in the female's bathroom waiting to have my clothes delivered by Bella.

Things could be worse.

Like where did that wolf come from?

There were more packs in Washington? Was it a rogue wolf?

I hear Bella coming back.

"Here you are, Jacob." She careful trained her eyes to stay on the little girl while I made myself decent. After such a high energy level tonight, I thought maybe Bella'd cuddle with me.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"Can I ride you?" Bella asked.

"You want to ride on my back?"

"Yes." She stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her brown hair and moon eyes on me. Daring me to say no.

"Like Nessie does on your back."

"Okay." We walked out a back exit of the huge mall, and before long we reached some grassy areas that were secluded. I turned wolf for her and she got on my back.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella decided to be bold and ask me a question.

"Jacob, what's on your mind right now?" Her breath was in my ear as I made leaps and bounds. The moonlight making the path that much more clear. On my mind right now was how good it felt to have her pelvis rubbing against my spine, my hackles raised and her hands running through my fur.

This was different than having Nessie on my back, she was but a child. And I have needs. Grown man needs. That needs to be met now.

_She did not want the answer to that._ I shook my head and kept moving.

"I do want to know." Her fingertips grazed my pointed ears, making me howl a little. She continued her torture by whispering strange things in my ears. I could hear perfectly, but not through my loud, thunderous beating heart.

I poofed into a man again, knocking her off my back and grabbed her hard shoulders

"I'm thinking of one million ways to make you scream my name."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Bella

If there ever was a time to blush a deep red, now would be it.

What Jacob just said was abomination.

Now I gasped sharply. I jumped from his back and landed softly on the balls of my feet. Jacob transformed, his glorious body nude.

He leaned forward, bringing me ever closer to his lips. That's when my throat raged like a thousand hot pine needles being thrown down there. I could hear his pulse, feel his heartbeat, and smell that warm blood.

"Jacob-"

"Shh," he whispered on my lips.

"I hear someone." It was Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Damn it all!" Jaocb took his hand from chin, stood up and bolted from the thicket, certainly not in fear, but from having thought to kiss me. I wanted him too -badly. He didn't want to chance Edward peeking into his mind either I suppose, or all would be shot to hell in moments.

--

At our cottage, while Edward fixed a nice dinner for little Rensemee, I remained seated on the bed reading a novel; my thoughts were beyond this family we had. They were on Jacob and how he smelled, not of dog but of musky woods, and warm blood. I wanted to kiss him and 

follow the kiss down to his tonsils, and if he allowed me, I would drink his blood- that would certainly kill him though. I am chock full of venom as we speak.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" Edward came and sat down next to me, pushing my hair from my face and twisting it in one of his hands. My neck was exposed. He didn't wait for an answer but began to trail his tongue down the length of my neck.

"Nothing important Edward." I began to stroke his knee and traveled further to his bulge that's sat rock hard at the juncture of his thighs.

"Tell your husband, please. I'm your man and I want to see what you're thinking." He had his hand around my throat and was pushing me back to the bed.

"Okay, I'll show you," I said. It took but one graceful move from me, and I had both his hands pinned in one of mine and I sat atop him. He ripped his clothes free and tore mine off in the process. Thank God Alice do stock my closet with "rippable clothing" she must see this coming a lot.

I straddled him and sat upon his thickness. Edward and I do fit so well, like a hand in glove, but he still managed to stretch my inner walls sometimes. He groaned in delight as I still had full control.

I wish I could control my thoughts though.

While on my husband, Jacob's face flashed before me and made me ride my husband harder, harder, and faster still. Edward was bucking beneath me and the headboard banged and 

clashed loudly against the wall. We had sound proof walls and glass installed in here a month ago, baby Nessie didn't need to hear this war.

Edward didn't want to be defeated, so he pulled himself out of me and in one smooth stroke, entered me again while on top missionary position. I yowled in pleasure. Because when I looked at him, his face began to blur like a monster from a horrible nightmare, it shifted into Jacob's mature, dark face. I pictured him moaning my name and gripping me hard, just like Edward was doing.

Afterwards I and Edward lay in the same position, who knew how long we went at it. He kept his forehead to mine. He probably hoped I would let my guard down now, but I couldn't.

"You have to open to me Bella. Not just sexually. I want to communicate with you and you are blocking me."

I felt guilty as crap. Here I was dreaming of Jacob and I had a wonderful husband here who literally made me who I am. I have an adoring family and one who accepted me for who I was in the beginning of it all. I was ungrateful. My eyelids twitched.

"Edward-" I said, but he jumped from the bed nude, threw on some boxers and loose black pants.

"I'm going to the Cullen house. Kiss Nessie for me." His voice was raw, tight with anger.

I'm losing him already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5(Jacob's POV)- Ice in Heaven**

_In chapter five we learn more about secrets Edward may be keeping, and Jacob finds himself drawn to Bella._

I couldn't run much further with Nessie gripping my shoulders. She's sprouting up so fast, her legs almost stretched down my spine when she was on my back. Almost. She was still short, about the size of a four or five year old.

We came in, and Esme greeted us, handing us each a snack bag. Esme was thoughtful like that. She knew Nessie and I were always ravenous after our midday excursions. Today's meal was roast beef sandwiches and some chips with lots of fruit cups, and juice to drink with it.

It was good.

I sat with Nessie at the huge kitchen table. The house quiet except for Alice and Jasper in the living room, pretending to watch TV but were in fact watching each other and touching. I looked away from them and listened to Nessie's questions.

"You are so furry My Jacob."

_My Jacob_. Why does she call me that? She must know I belong to her and her only.

"I'm a wolf, Love."

"I know." She nodded happily swinging her feet back and forth; they dangled cutely from the chair. Her brown-reddish hair got longer by the day. She was simply a beautiful little girl. Smart too. She touches people less and less now. Unless she has too. Many times she has touched 

people and shared secrets that should have been kept locked up. The funniest time was when Carlisle ran across a Playboy magazine in Emmett's room. It supposedly was just left on top of a desk or something. Anyhow, Carlise had Nessie with him at the time and when Nessie came into contact with Rosalie, she shared the images with her. Apparently, Carlisle flipped through the glossy pages and did more than just briefly look.

Rosalie was mad at Carlisle and Emmett for days. She felt like she had to compete with mortal girls for Emmett's affection and yada yada…it was funny.

"Okay Ness Mess, you have to go upstairs for your lessons with Grandma Esme. It felt weird calling a young looking woman like Esme grandma, yet all things were weird nowadays.

Nessie kissed my cheek and dashed up the stairs.

I left, morphing into a wolf. Where was I going?

I didn't know where, but I heard two voices in the forest.

One of them was Edward's.

_I'm telling you Ed she isn't right for you. You two may have known each other from high school, but it was me you wanted when you left Bella here. Tell the truth!_

_Tanya, you are very beautiful, but my Bella is even more so._

He seemed to falter. I wonder…

_So the kiss we shared that first night, meant nothing to you at all? C'mon Edward. She was but a mere human. I'm sure she smelled as a meal more than a mate._

_You kissed me, Tanya. Don't forget that. But- you're right. I could have waved you off and let you go. I-I guess I couldn't._

I couldn't listen to more because my heart was breaking in splinters for Bella. I had to listen still, I needed more info.

_Now you have a child with her. You have a- a family and I lost Irina. Lost most of my family, and my love for you has never died, Edward. Never! I want you._

_Tanya-_

I raced around trying to spot Bella's scent. I caught a scent, but was it Bella's? I padded closely to the cottage and nearer I smelled hot steam mingled with fruity scents like pineapple, mangos, and cherries. I smelled a bit of Bella too, but it wasn't that icy sick sweet smell, it was icy and calming.

I went around the cottage and spotted a hot tub outside, and a pale body was gracefully exiting the hot tub.

Nude.

Bella smelled succulent. All the scents in the world. All the heavenly scents were right here, at this center. I turned human, not caring that I would be naked before her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-(Bella's POV) Bathing in Lies**

_Thank all of you who are reading my version of After Breaking Dawn. __**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the series, Stephenie Meyer does. Anyhow, in this chapter Jacob see Bella in an indecent state and he feels forced to tell her about Edward's little secret. So what will happen?_

_Stay tuned._

It felt like I hadn't bathed in months. I decided to use the hot tub Edward installed and enjoyed the whirling ripples that tickled my body, making me feel wild and erotic.

That's was when I heard a low growl.

I smelled him before he came, so the growl shouldn't have startled me.

"Jacob. How convenient," I said not rushing to look behind me nor grab my violet robe folded neatly beside the tub.

"You are so damn beautiful. My Bella." Jacob chocked out. He never sounded this husky before.

I took a chance and turned to him. I stared at him, which was all I could do. Just stare at this beautiful specimen. After the other day I was mad thirsty so I hunted enough to keep me sane, which is useless since I can control that savage part of who I am. His blood didn't tempt me this time.

His body did.

He was layer upon layer of serious abs, and sinews. My mouth literally watered.

He stepped closer.

That was a dangerous move.

He took another step. His scent didn't make me shy away. It was wild and I liked it. I suppose he didn't mind my smell either. As I have soaked in enough of nature to dilute the vampire smell. That's wasn't the intent, but it's certainly working in my favor now.

"You smell edible, mind if I eat you?" Jacob's dark eyes fringed by long dark lashes made my toes curl. I looked down below his abs and told myself that Edward may have competition in that department. I don't know how I was going to get through this-if we do this.

"Come here," he whispered.

I floated from the tub to him. I hesitated before reaching up and touching his abs.

"Go ahead." He said.

I rubbed my palms over them. Each hard section. I counted eight packs. He was so gorgeous and well put together. Why hadn't I fell for him hard when I was human? I was blind even then I suppose.

"Don't think too much, just touch me."

I looked up at him. Oh man. He bumped his groin against my stomach. It was long, hard and hot. He purred in my ear. The sound drove me crazy. It made me want to bite him but that would end the moment on a horrid note.

"Someone's coming," we said in unison.

Jacob groaned as I threw on my robe, that's when he grabbed my elbow.

"I know Edward and I aren't the best of friends. But I have to tell you this Bella." Jacob said this through his teeth. I wondered what he could possibly have to say. And would he say it already before Edward shows up and see me indecent?

"Spill it," I said. Jacob released my elbow and cocked his head to the side. Listening. He was hesitating and I was growing impatient.

Tying the sash around my robe I marched past him and into my home. Thank God Nessie wasn't here; Edward may have already scooped her up from the Cullen home.

"If it's about my child, or Edward would you tell me?" I asked him. Jacob stepped inside the house his eyes narrowed and focused on something other than the here and now. I opened the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a pair of his sweatpants. Yes, I keep an extra pair for when he drops by and see Renesmee.

"Take this and get dressed." I look away from him and towards the window, facing the trees, sky-forest.

Edward had Renesmee on his back. Her new, fashionably navy blue jumper and matching beret making her look so sweet and perfect. They were approaching the house. Edward's face concentrated, unhappy. Oh, it was forced happiness for Renesmee's sake.

"I will go for now, but just keep an eye out on that husband of yours."

"Wait, where are you going?" I stood up attempting to hold him here.

"I'm going to search out the locals, ask questions about another wolf, I smelled its scent on the way herel. Something ain't right out here. I can smell it." He pointed to the door where Edward was entering. "For now, be careful Bella. Take care of Nessie-please"

Then he left; in human form.

My fingers rubbed the ring on my finger. The ring Edward gave me, a family ring that I cherish dearly. I can't remember the last time I breathed, yet I exhaled today. Just like Jacob said, something wasn't right. It's a feeling you get when you step outside, and right when your thoughts stray, you hear a siren, or a cat's meow, or maybe a baby crying. Meaningless things but they make you jump anyhow.

That was how I felt when Edward walked in with Renesmee.

"Hi sweetie!" I picked her up and rubbed her hair. She smelled of cake and sugar plums. Edward stepped forward and rubbed her back. I sat her down.

"This girl is so special; I tell you she has birds eating right from her hands! Then she began singing songs she heard only once, yet she remembers the lyrics word for word! (**Think of Rihanna's and T.I.'s song "Live Your Life", it is so appropriate)**

"Is something wrong?" He asks me. I shake my head, but Nessie has a frown on her face as she beckons me to lean down so she can touch my face.

"No baby, its almost bedtime and I'm going to read you a story."

"Let our child touch you, Bella." Edward began pulling off his jeans, his eyes on me. Then he sniffed the air. "I know Jacob's been here so there's no point in lying."

"Lying? Why would I lie about Jacob being here? He dropped by to tell me something very important." I go to help Edward pull off his shoes and socks.

"Important? What about?" Edward tugged on his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"Mommy, My Jacob was here?" Renesmee's eyes lit up like clouds breaking away to let in sunshine.

"Yes, baby. Now run to your room and get undressed, I'll be right there."

"He said something about a rogue wolf..." I wanted to mention that he meant to tell me something else, but I held it off. "That's it."

"A rogue wolf? Here?" Edward threw on some pajamas and sat up. His hand draped over my knee.

"Yesterday at the mall, a girl was attacked by a wolf. She was definitely killed and it was definitely brutal. The fact that a wolf did it made the incident all the more strange."

"Hold on. The mall? You were there?"

"I was relaxing Edward, ease up. Anyway, the beast tore out her throat in a second. Blinked and you would have missed that. It was too fast. He's dead now." I held my chin down, casting my eyes downward. Her blood was on my fingers that day, on my sweater, my blouse. I burned all 

my clothes from that night in the fireplace. But her pale drawn face and small lips will forever be etched in my brain. Yet I wasn't alone, Jacob was there too. He was always there.

"Perhaps I can get Alice and Jasper to check things out, Jacob shouldn't go alone."

"I know."

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" His hand pulled my chin back up and forced me to look at him. His honey eyes seemed to peer into my heart. Then abruptly he pulled away, pulling a hand through his hair.

Was that a guilty look?

"Edward? You're not telling _me_ something."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Jacob's POV: Catching the Scent**

_Hey folks! Jacob once again finds out some disturbing connections between covens and wolves._

_Please, don't be afraid to review, it could help me a lot._

_Thanks so much!_

I've crossed over highways and byways, trying to sniff out that funky scent the rabid wolf left behind at the mall.

There were traces.

And so I followed it, all the while Bella's body in my head. What in the hell am I doing? What am I thinking? She is married and I am tied to Nessie. Apparently, this soul stuff may not work as good I thought it should.

"Jacob!"

I turned around.

Chelsea.

She walked over to a nearby tree. She must know my look in wolf form and scent now too. She spotted me well. Could she have been behind the wolf attack? I had to ask; so I once again had to duck behind a tree to morph and pull on a simple pant suit.

When I walked back out, she was casually leaning against a tree, tossing a fruit up in the air. They don't eat but I guessed she was doing it for dramatics.

"How are you and Bella getting along?"

"What do you know about the wolf at Hillside mall?" I countered. She put a nail to her chin, pretending to think.

"I truly don't know what you are talking about, wolf. But I do smell an odd scent around here. It's certainly not you. This is a bit more -tamed." She smiled, teeth gleaming. Then dropping the apricot she folded her arms across her small chest.

"He killed a little girl when Bella and I-"Damn, I'm spilling everything.

"Oh my! Well, I knew you two would be together, its hard working on the both of you at once, but it'll happen." Then her face sobered, "Killed a little girl?"

"Tore out her throat in one bite."

Chelsea took a wise cross step, so she was now on my left side.

"That is- interesting. Wow."

Back to my Bella situation, I'll deal with the wolf on my own time.

"Why can't you have me fall completely in love with Bella, because honestly I think its lust or something, I have to mate."

"Understandably so." Chelsea whispered. "If you were of my caliber I would take you up on that offer, but I don't think you could satisfy me."

I choked. Was she for real?

"Did you see my package? I can please any woman, vampire, or other beast. "

"I couldn't see much as you were on all fours…anyhow I will be around. Is there anything you need for me to do?"

"What, you're my lackey now?"

"Hardly," she threw at me. Her eyes narrowed. "You do want to find out about that wolf, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. It could help."

"Well, I suggest you wait out here a bit while I scope things out. If it is as rogue and brutish as you say, I must warn the coven."

I told her fine and she dashed off, her long blue gown in the cold, chilling wind. I have to find that wolf.

After waiting for almost two hours, I caught a strong scent while I slept in my wolf state. I was stretched out in the woods area behind the mall. It was a harsh smell, not tame as Chelsea put it, but wild and pungent. I perked up and listened real intently. He won't be getting away from me now.

Wait a minute. There was another scent. So familiar…

I sat up and immediately broke into a trot. The night sky has become inky dark, and the moon was nowhere to be found, but I had good vision, and scent. I ran around until the smell got stronger and stronger.

Two smells.

One was the wolf.

The other, a vampire.

Could it be one of the covens I knew of?

Did Chelsea get here already?

I didn't want to get too close, but my hackles were now raised. Killing children without a beat and then coming back? What was here that was so important?

Coming around a clearing, I saw a small shack, it wasn't much there was light on inside and I saw two shadows. One of them was definitely a woman, the curves were there and the other was a very wide, very tall male.

Hopefully, they would not sniff me out before I could see them, but no need to. As I got closer, I kept my distance, listening to their conversation.

Boy, what an eavesdropper I am these days.

_I did what you asked of me Tanya, so now can I sleep with you?_

_No way! You have to do more than that! Killing an innocent was just the tip of the iceberg. Once Edward learns that his precious wolf pack is not all innocent he will have them disband from the grounds and then he will discover his precious Bella has been sleeping with the enemy._

_That's a little out there don't you think? Edward probably doesn't suspect anything. How would that make him leave Bella? If he is so attached to her as you think, why would he leave her?_

_Clavious! You stupid oaf! Because he loves me! He told me when he visited my family almost a couple years back. In fact, he has loved me forever, I know this._

I can hear Tanya's fake sobbing. If she could cry, her crying would be worthless since they'd spill from a bitch's sockets.

_I think we should proceed to plan B, Tanya. And I mean it. This time, you are giving up that sweet booty of yours or I will take it myself and do all kinds of things with it. Detached from you body of course._

He laughed while Tanya remained back as a shadow within the walls. The shack's door was falling from the hinge, and when the Oaf came out, he tore it off just by opening it. His eyes glowed yellow, even without him shifting, and his body stood an impressive seven feet, or eight feet? Tall. I backed away, only to remove my scent before he caught it.

"Who's there?"

He caught it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-(Jacob POV continued) This is Turning Bloody**

_Thanks to all of you who are adding my story to their alerts. I was actually very surprised and so that makes me grateful. Here, I am continuing Jacob's POV because he runs into the lone wolf and therefore must confront him immediately. Bella killed the last wolf, but there was another one Jacob was looking for, I will correct that later…_

"I can smell you, come out!" he growled.

I didn't hesitate, I walked out in my wolf form, I can just taste him in my mouth, I was ready to eat him. Bella killed the last wolf, so there was more than one!

"You must have been the one to kill my brother!"

I Had no time to react, as soon as he said this, pounced on me, he was a wolf and began clawing at my chest, but I couldn't have that. He clawed and I bit, clawed, fought, giving it all I had.

I heard my pack members howling in my mind, racing to help me. Leah was the loudest.

"_Jacob! Oh God please let me have a piece of him!"_

In moments, I had the beast to the ground and members of my pack came floating to me in the distance and I never felt more grateful till now. I delivered a clawing pound to his chest and he howled.

That's when I heard Seth Clearwater. He sounded so far away.

_Jacob! She's coming after you!_

_Tanya._

_Leah got to her first though, knocking her to the ground. Tanya took swipes at Leah and even tried to bite her. Sam and the others rushed to her aid and mine at once. Sam went to Leah and Quil and the others came to help me out._

This was turning bloody.

Tanya managed to flee with Leah on her tail, and the wolf I was fighting only seconds ago, disappeared right before my eyes!

_Jacob, you okay, buddy? Sam asked me._

_Sure._

_Want some company tonight? You haven't been by La Push in I don't know how long._

_Yeah, I'll be there._

_Seth has gone off to get Leah. Sam shook his big head of whitish fur. That Leah, she's tough._

_I know._

We headed back to La Push where we had lots of hot dogs and fries and even some beers that Sam got from his house. We sat in the garage on some cushions and stretched, not saying too much.

Leah appeared tense and revved up to run or something. She came back saying Tanya vanished without a trace.

I was plum tired.

"So you know about that wolf?" She asked, her hand grabbing a full can of beer.

"I know there was one just like him at the mall. They are different—can disappear at will. And Tanya's leeching hide is behind all of this."

"We know, we heard." Seth volunteered. He had an Orange HI-C.

"We saw that you spoke to Chelsea too." Leah said quietly. There was a raw edge to her accusation.

"Uh huh."

"She's trying to help then?"

"To exterminate the wolf that's hurting people."

Leah nodded solemnly, and then looked to the others and back to me. Her large eyes full of youthful wisdom.

"You want Bella and you're willing to sacrifice Nessie…for her?"

I thought about that. Was I willing to do that? I mean, Leah of all people knows how it feels to have imprinting ruin a life. It sounded like a happy thing: you imprint-find true love- then make babies and then happily ever after. But what about free will? What about choice? God given rights to choose? How can imprinting suddenly change my life? I still wanted Bella, but was it for her body? Or her soul?

I have to see her to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-(Bella POV) He Gave Me More**

_Well, I promised you things would get spicy, so here Bella awakes to find Jacob at her "service", but what happened with Edward? _

_Reviews are appreciated. Thanks much!_

I lay somewhere between the dream world and reality. No, I wasn't sleeping, I was "feeling", just feeling things all around me as I lay there. Edward hadn't been back, and what made things worse Alice wouldn't talk to me, saying she saw me hurting Nessie in the near future. I asked her about Edward's future and if he was still in love with me or someone else.

She couldn't answer that one.

I left and now I lay in the dark. A cave somewhere. I sensed him before he even came within 100 yards of me. I sat up and looked at him. So beautiful and dark, so lovely and big. Broad shouldered and ebony hair shining to perfection. He was a hard temptation to resist.

"I'm not backing down this time, Bella. I don't care who seed me, or hears you moan my name for miles, I want you and that's all there is to it." He kept walking to me, stalking me like a tiger. Waiting for me open to him.

"What about my marriage?" I say in a low voice. I couldn't get myself together for the world of me. Jacob was hot and I didn't care if he touched me and burned me all the way to hell!

"He doesn't love you, My Cherie Amor." He caressed my cheek. I wanted to ask how he knew, or why he knew this. "Right now I just want you Bella. I've been so hard for you for so long..

He scooped me up then and kissed me hungrily. He moved his hands through my hair, he kissed my jaw, my neck, collarbone, he was moving further South and I couldn't stop him. I lay there and enjoyed the moment. He slid his long, hot tongue down my throat and to my breasts. He laved them leaving dew drops on them and making them harder. They peaked in response to him. His mouth was an inferno! But he quickly cooled the buds by blowing on them and traveled further.

His tongue flicked over my belly, then he pierced my navel with his tongue and a jolt of hot desire coiled in me. I wanted him, needed him so bad; this Jacob, this wolf who knows me better than I know myself; the one who attempted to fill my empty hole of a heart when Edward left me.

Now, I needed another hole filled**. (Lose Control by Evanescence is appropriate here, listen to it in background while reading this. Its so cool!)**

"Jacob-Jacob I am so ready for you right now." The wetness seeped and spilled on the cave floor. I couldn't contain myself.

He then proceeded to lick my core and stayed there forever. I felt another burst of hot desire shoot from me. I was surely dying.

"I want you on all fours Bella." He commanded gruffly. I obeyed, willingly. He took his time nuzzling my neck and kissing behind my ear. I heard his slow, languid breath. I once heard that making love to a wolf is better than anything else in the world, and on all fours-priceless. Of course he remained in human form. No bestiality here.

I had but a moment to think before I felt a hot piece ram inside of me. Touching, tickling my womb. He began a slow, but rhythmic pace. I bumped against him. My mind centered on him and his piece. We slowly built up a rhythm that seemed so in sync, it's a wonder I'm not his dream mate. Before long we were both moving at lightning speed, trying, seeking that release. Both of us trying to forget who were are and who we belong to. I didn't stay on those thoughts. I couldn't. My walls pulsated around him and I felt I was going to break apart and lose my voice.

"Jacob! Oh please…"

Jacob didn't let up. He howled in furious pleasure and kept up the pace. I was literally being driven into the ground, my core wanting more, more, more!

He gave me more.

I screamed his name over and over.

He pounded heavier than before- if that's possible. I felt his seed shoot straight to my heart as he let out a loud, satisfying howl; it was music to my ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10(Jacob POV) Metal to her Magnet**

_Again, I do not own Stephenie Meyer's awesome works, I am but a fan…_

_I also like to thank people for at least adding me to their alerts, I must be doing something right, lets hope I keep it up, eh? I try not to do cliffhangers but when they come up, I try to resolve it._

Bella is working me over tonight. I can't pull from her tight canal, try as I might, but I can't. She was like a damn magnet and I was the metal, drawn to her core. She may be cold and marble, but she was oddly warm at this center.

Just right for me.

I needed more.

She turned around to me, pinching her nipples and yelling my name.

"Jacob! Jacob! Oh Goooood!"

I finally flipped her over, about to stick it to her missionary style, but she fooled me and took over. Placing my hot rod into her mouth, she cooled it with her lips and drew the tip in and out of her mouth. I saw stars.

This is what I was missing…this was where I belonged.

She took as much of me in her mouth as she could. I could feel the back of her throat, and right before I was about to shoot more she straddled me.

"I love riding you, Jacob. Turnin' a young blood like me out."

Once again folks, I couldn't speak anything audible, I just let her have her way.

All.

Night.

Long.

"You told me he doesn't love me. What did you mean by that?" Bella was on her side facing me. Goodness she was stunning. We lay in the cave, after building a small fire; it soon died out as the sun began to climb, making the sky pink.

"He will be looking for you." I began.

"You're avoiding the question." The iciness from her mouth hit the side of my jaw. I loved her so.

"Tell you what. Why don't we just let everyone know you want a divorce from the creep, and then we can be together? I can raise Nessie-"

"No! You can't be around her. I mean-I don't want you too close," Bella sat up, facing away from me. Her hair reached the ground, sweeping it hauntingly. "There will be the possibility that you'd –"

"I would leave you?"

"You _will_ leave me, for now I satisfied your physical needs." She spat this and I swear it hurt me to hear her talk like this. She was used to hurting me with her ignoring me and tossing me to the side for Edward, but this downright killed me.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Why?" She turned to me, her eyes topaz fire. "Because Chelsea is using her mystifying bond breaking magic to give you to me?"

"It's more to it than that, Bells." I brushed her hair from her shoulder. She felt like an icebox. So much different from that other part of her. "I loved you then and even Nessie can't break that. Gosh! I just don't understand it. Nessie did unleash me from wanting you, and she is a darling…but somehow you seem perfect for me. Tonight something else happened, it made me want you more." I said this through my teeth.

"You love me, Jacob?"

"I am in love with you and I do love you Bella. I know I seemed a jerk before, but I was a jerk for you. When Edward left that hole in your chest, I wanted to take care of you. Is that so awful? Couldn't you tell you were perfect for me, just as you were? And now- now you are even more perfect Bella."

She crawled to me and kissed me deeply. "Going for brownie points, wolf?"

"Oh yeah."

We went at it again this time. We made slow love. Again, I'm not so young that I don't know how to hang. Bella was obviously pleased with me, and we cuddled again. I fell asleep dreaming of wedding bells, and next to me, Bella had a round stomach and she was glowing. I stood next to her, a proud man.

Nessie was nowhere in the picture.

Sometime in the wee hours while I slept, Bella was up and I heard her in the distance arguing with Edward.

He mentioned Tanya's name so I got up.

I had to see this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-(Bella POV) I wanted a Stake Driven into My Heart**

_Hey folks! Well, just to let you know I do have a blogger site called Twisted Net where I will be writing posts and have my other stories available which are my own-not fanfiction. Most of them are copyrighted as well, so enjoy._

_Bella and Edward get into it in this chapter, I think I am well on my way to concluding…_

Edward was near the cave for hours.

I knew this, and he knew who I was with. What disturbed me most was how smug he seemed when I stepped out of the cave.

"Tanya was right; you are sleeping with the enemy."

"Excuse me?" I stayed near the mouth of the cave, wearing nothing but shredded clothes from yesterday. They hung from my limbs, evidence of my adulterous night- and morning. Edward's eyes roamed me slowly, they were filled with crazy anger and lust.

"He kills little children, and then sleeps with my wife." He came over to me, his arms crossed under his chest. He a black turtle neck on and expensive black slacks of course. Always the preppy.

"You and Tanya are talking, I see."

"Doesn't matter, Bella. Its true isn't it?" He said this inching closer to me. Unfortunately his eyes were dark, making him look so demonic. I wasn't frightened, but maybe scared a bit for Jacob. If Edward was hungry enough-

"You should eat something Edward, and then chat with me later."

"No. You want to know about Tanya? Here goes."

If I had a beating heart, it would pound loudly and probably drop out of my chest. Even after my night with Jacob, I couldn't imagine Tanya's fingers on Edward. Not even for a moment.

"Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you Edward!"

"Tanya was there for me when I was confused. The Denali coven treated me kindly, warm and offered advice." He still walked to me, now we were two feet away from each other. "I didn't like Tanya then, she seemed too superficial and not unique- like you."

"So you gave her the time of day anyway?" I said, tapping my foot on the soft ground.

"She gave me the time of day, and we- we-"

I didn't let him finish. I slapped him so hard the birds flew from the trees, the loud CRACK! Was heard around the world. Jacob stirred from his sleep behind me. I didn't take my eyes off Edward. But now his attention flew to Jacob. He growled, baring all his teeth, his black eyes against pale skin, a nightmare of all nightmares.

"You finish your tale Edward," Jacob said, coming by my side. "Tell Bella how you met up with Tanya recently and how the two of you are plotting to get rid of me and Bella too. You don't even care about Nessie."

"I care for Nessie, but Bella.." Edward said this with his voice tight. He couldn't look at me. All that we have been through, the breakup, the baby, the marriage. How can we just leave it at this? Had he always felt this way?

"Edward, you must tell me. Why would you have sent a wolf down here to make Jacob look bad? Why would you want to leave the family? Do I disappoint you that much?"

"Bella-" Jacob said tightly. I felt his hands on my shoulders, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Edward. Tell me right now you don't care for me and Nessie. Tell me right this moment that you've never loved me. I was just a playmate, someone to toy with. Tell me now and I will leave you forever."

"Yes Edward, tell her you love me."

Tanya?

"Don't hold me back Jacob, this bitch came what she was asking for. I got your love, right here**!"(You Don't Know by Missy Elliot is perfect song for this moment).**

"Oh, well now you want him? I thought you wanted it doggy style?"

I bolted from my spot. Her white hair and slim body already torn to bits in my mind. I had my arms out in front of me, my nails razor sharp, when all of a sudden someone gets in my way.

"Chelsea! Move!" I shouted. She just stood there smiling, Edward was standing by looking at Jacob, Jacob was shaking, vibrating. _Please change Jacob, you can help me out here._

"Wait! Everyone, wait!" Chelsea held up her hands. "Tanya, do you have the child?"

"Yes."

Oh my God.

From the clouds it seemed I heard buzzing. A loud hum.

A helicopter?

It landed right in the midst of us, the choppers whipping our hair around. Jacob came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We'll get Nessie back. And Tanya, Chelsea, and that Bloodsucker Edward will all die." Jacob promised me in one breath.

I fell to my knees as I saw Aro, Marcus, and--Gianna appear? The receptionist from Volterra? She held my child in her arms. My Sleeping Beauty, so I will kill her first.

"Not so fast, Bella whose- blood is -still –singing -Cullen," Aro said. His translucent skin was ghostly and reeked. Always reeked to me.

"I want Renesmee."

"No; quite the contrary my dear." He ordered for Gianna to hand over my Nessie. Marcus stood licking his teeth. "You have more important business with wolves and such, and thanks to your doting husband we have the girl and will do to her what we wish. Again, she is still a contaminant to us; you do know that, right?"

I saw Renesmee in a bundle in Aro's arms. Gianna was standing her ground. Her smooth brown skin a deep contrast to her boss's. She wore a tight cat suit getup and her hair was swept back. She looked ready to kill.

I made my decision.

Kill them all.

I turned to Jacob and nodded my head once. He got the understanding.

"Tell the pack, we will fight to the death today, and remind Seth to please not protect Edward."

Why did that last statement hurt me so bad I wanted a stake driven into my heart?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Bella POV**

_Okay, so Bella has two parts here. Even I don't know what's bound to happen, I do know that while Edward accuses Bella of not opening up to him, he also needs to express himself more, and perhaps Bella wouldn't have been "impaled" by Jacob…_

"Bella, I have your back, the others are coming." Jacob kissed my cheek.

Marcus took a step forward, but Aro stopped him with an outstretched arm.

"Careful, Marcus, she carries the Shield."

I thrust out my shield moments ago and felt it balloon outward, protecting Jacob, me, and some of his pack members. He warned Leah and Seth to stay back. My only regret was that this time I would not be shielding Edward.

Or my baby.

She was still held in Aro's arm.

_Please wake up Renesmee, please baby. _I repeated over and again.

They had the perfect set up. Chelsea and Tanya were on the same side I guess. Edward was stone still, I saw him quivering, shaking with bloodlust. Yet he was all eyes on Nessie too. So did Gianna, Aro, Marcus, and me.

"As you can see, Jane will not be visiting us this wonderful morning." Aro sniffed the air, and then smiled. "I smell deception. He looked over at Chelsea who then grinned at me and Jacob.

"Ah, mating season is definitely in. Abomination upon abomination."

Jacob stepped in front of me.

"I am tired of all this talking! Now are we going to do this or what? Hand over Nessie or I won't be responsible for heads rollin'."

"Why don't you take my head first, Cujo." Edward said menacingly. "You have my wife, now take my head. If you're man enough, that is."

Jacob blasted into wolf and ran to Edward. Edward stood stone still, not moving an iota. What was going on?

"Edward!" I shouted. Did he want to die? I had to focus my shield; Jacob's crazy behind left from it like he was looney tunes. Oh well.

I let my guard down for split second to stop Jacob when I feel nails trying to scrape my skin. It felt ticklish.

"Let them fight, this is our war, remember?" Tanya took several swipes at me, but one high kick and wrestling move to the ground from me, left her stunned and dazed. Our bodies crashed to the ground like boulders.

She then began to spit at me, her venom hitting me on my cheeks, and in my eyes. I smack the mess out of her and pulled her hair.

"I did nothing to you Tanya," I whispered when I had her attention. "Yet you wanted a piece of my life, well—here it is." I twisted her neck until it cracked. Several members of the wolf pack came over immediately and begin pulling at her arms and legs, snatching them off and running off with her limbs.

I hope they have a bonfire tonight, so I can smell her ass cooking. Around this time minions from nowhere, probably more vampires dispatched by the Volturi came in for battle, they went straight for the wolf pack.

Jacob and Edward were still dancing around. They were both good warriors and it saddened me to see it has come to this. Even with my newfound strength, I felt weak. Weak because I was still in love with Edward. But I had to move on. Jacob has found a way to my heart and how many times can I honestly hurt him?

I didn't want to lose either of them, but I did come to a conclusion as to who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I heard Nessie then.

"Mother. My Jacob, where's daddy?" her voice a simple lullaby, a baby in the middle of this chaos.

"Honey," I ran over to Nessie, even while she remained in Aro's arm.

"Call off this fight, Aro. We need to talk."

"I want this treasure, Bella. We need Nessie."

"I'm her mother and she does no harm to anyone, you've witnessed this yourself, even some of your clan members have witnessed her angelic quality. Now I am asking you nicely: Please hand over my child."

"You love your husband and the wolves more than her. Chelsea has given me reports about you and so far she has helped to further the bond between Tanya and Edward, and you and Jacob."

"Tanya is all to pieces, I'm sure." I snickered. Aro began clutching Nessie even tighter.

"Hand her to me." I stuck my hand out, ready to receive my daughter. She smelled fresh from a bath, and her blood was singing to me. It didn't make me thirsty, it just made me wonder. She was certainly perfect.

She was the one blessing from Edward and I, a miracle, a wonder.

"Come on Aro, just kill the girl already and I'll take the Dancing with Wolves Hussy from Hell." His eyes were lecherous as they roved my scantily clad body. I still haven't put on more clothes.

"Boss Aro, we really must be leaving with the girl. Caius is wondering whats going on, he just phoned from Volterra." Gianna's singsong voice penetrated the battle. Aro held up his hand and shouted.

"Everyone, stop!"

There was silence. I looked about me, Edward and Jacob were wrestling on the ground and the minions were slowly backing from the wolf pack. The pack has gotten larger and they've grown bigger, like Jacob.

"Baby Nessie, I am so sorry…" Aro said and when he bent down to put his teeth to my baby's neck, he suddenly jolted back, dropping his arm and her, into my arms. He hissed loudly.

"What the bloody?"

I threw out my shield specifically for baby Nessie. I caught her, and kissed her all over her face and head.

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be alright." I sensed Edward and Jacob coming to me. At this time, I did spread the shield out. To protect all of us, including my husband. The wolf packs were in my protective covering.

"Jacob. Edward." I looked at both of them. Jacob was in wolf form, but I know he could hear me. "Kill them all. Do it now!"

Both Edward and Jacob leaped into action. I'm not a queen or anything, but this was the last time I wanted to see any of the Volturi here. Neither of them will be alive to tell it. The pack behind me already moved across the terrain to get some Vampire meat. I want them to be careful. I held onto Nessie, she cuddled to me, and then said,

"Mom, I can kill them all in one strike. You should let me."

"What?" I said.

"I can."

"Yeah, well, not this go 'round." I saw Gianna turning and hopping into the helicopter with one of the minions flying it; she took off, but not before smiling at me and blowing a kiss at Nessie. Something tells me she really don't like the Volturi anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Jacob**

_After taking my sabbatical, I am back with some new ideas. School can really bog someone down who _

_Loves to write more than breathe. Here is another chapter I have promised, and as always please review and critique as it could help me in the future._

_Thanks!_

Edward circled me, his thumb and forefinger under his chin, like he was trying to work out a very hard math problem. Leave it to me and I'll solve it quickly for him. I know he doesn't care for Bella. Here I am in the thick of the forest, and everyone has dispersed already. Edward's dark eyes looked right at me.

"You've had sex with Bella." He said, not as a question, but a statement.

"Ed-"

"Just say it!" He roared so loud the earth trembled beneath me. Where did a voice like that come from?

"We made love- yes." I wasn't in wolf form anymore, so I stood there in only sweats breathing, waiting for Bella to come and decide to be with me.

"Love? So she told you she loves you then?" His eyes narrowed on me.

Honestly I couldn't remember if she did, maybe while we were getting it on? She did ask me if I love her.

"She loves me, Eddie. She chose me, just like you chose Tanya."

"That's different and you know it!" He growled. "I never chose Tanya!"

At that moment, we saw both Bella and Carlisle enter with Renesmee. My heart pounded heavier than before when I saw Nessie. Is it possible she has grown a foot longer than I remembered? Carlisle held her to his heart with no problem, as her long legs dangled over the crook of his arm. Bella's semi violet eyes were darting between me and Edward. Her scent was already in my pores and I wanted to make to make love to her again; over and over. This time in a real bed.

"Edward, you have made your choice. You hurt me."

"Not as bad as you hurt me Bella." He looked away from me, hands clenched, as if he would strike Bella any moment. He wouldn't on my watch of course. "You slept with a wolf.

"The bottom line," Dr. Fang spoke up, "Is this: Jacob, you have to decide for yourself who you want, and not just based off of sex either. Who do you really love?"

Leave it to him to tell it like it is. He was right though. Bells had to decide what she wanted, but my decision could be heartbreaking for everyone involved. Right before my eyes, Nessie was blossoming into something extraordinary, her long ringlet of hair was breathtaking, and her lashes, dusting her creamy cheeks were too much for me. I thought the strings on my heart broke once I seen her opened her eyes when she was an infant, but there was one string attached, and Bella was holding onto my heart tightly. Mom and daughter. Isn't this some mess?

My having sex with Bella just made me weaker, I suppose. I knew I would have to tap that again, I knew it.

But Nessie?

Oh boy.

"Um, Jacob?" Bella called to me. She came over, we both heard Edward's low growl as she touched my shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you because of your attachment to Nessie. Maybe I am being selfish by wanting you here with me and me only." She looked at Edward and continued, watching him: "Edward, I know you fooled around with Tanya as well, and that to me, is unforgivable. But I love Jacob, I am really in love with him."

Bella couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry, but she was choking on her words. I pulled her into my arms. She fell into me, and began to stroke my back.

"Bella," Edward said, and then I witnessed a blur of action as Bella was ripped from my arms and into Edward's, where he planted a huge kiss on her lips. Bella looked like she was struggling to get out of his embrace, but he would not let go.

"Jacob," Carlisle/Dr. Fang said. "Hold Nessie." He commanded me.

But he didn't need to ask me. I took the girl, and watched as her eyes flutter open and she rubbed my arms and called me Her Jacob. I was careful not to let her touch my face, for she may see what me and her mommy have done, but I was so happy to bursting that Nessie was here, in my arms. I kissed her forehead and her hair. She smelled so good.

"Who do you want Jacob?"

Did Renesmee just ask me that?

Oh no.

Bella pulled from Edward and I saw her glare at Nessie, but she quickly replaced it with a nervous smile. Too late, I saw the evil green monster come from her already. Nessie knows?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Bella "I am Dead, Like You!"**

_I am thinking of doing a Part 2 to Black Decision, so as not to stretch this first story too much. Again,_

_I do not own the beautiful story Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer, and I do hope you enjoy this ___

Edward kissed me like I was leaving forever. And truth is, I felt I was leaving him. His tongue pierced mine and he held onto me so tightly, not lightly like he used to when I was human. Our kiss was warm, pure, and I felt my hands rove up to his bronze hair.

What was happening here?

While in our moment, I heard Renesmee ask Jacob that question, the one question that was an eternal thorn, a double edged sword. That was my daughter: a double edged hurt. How could I choose a man over her love? Why did the wolves have to be wired like goofy computer programs? Why was I thinking of Jacob while kissing my husband?

"You still want him." A statement from Edward, not a question.

"I do." It was going to be hard to explain from here. "I have hurt him so many times- I…"

"Bella you don't have to explain." Jacob came over to me with Renesmee by his side. I looked at my daughter eyes, so large and wise beyond any of my reason. She wasn't happy with me, or angry.

"I have to know how you feel about Renesmee." My voice was tight, raw with emotions I couldn't begin to master. Edward kept a tight squeeze around my waist. Jacob's body was so close to mine- Edward behind me. Two men I loved. One who was behind me, and the one always before me, the one who helped heal my heart. His La Push family, his helping me with my truck, his Legends, his tears of anguish because I wouldn't choose him.

"He is my Prince, mother. My Prince, and I can't have him go away from me."

Nessie's voice was steady as a young woman's, a calling to obey what she had said. I felt her touch me, where Edward had his hand. Jacob's face was twisted into an expression I couldn't read.

"He's battling his love for her." Edward whispered to me. Jacob still watched me, reaching out to me with one hand while staring down and the lovely Renesmee.

"You can't have both." Dr. Carlisle said. He walked away, leaving us four alone in the thicket. It was growing closer to dark now. I knew Dr. Carlisle meant that for me. I can't possibly have both men. It was indeed a fantasy, to have both men with me. Edward has always been my pick, and Jacob has become my choosing. Our lovemaking, fierce and never to be forgotten.

"He will choose Renesmee." Edward told me.

"I have." Jacob said. He fell to his knees in the ground. Renesmee got to him first; I crouched near him, and pulled his hair from his face, his beautiful tanned face. I kissed his cheek.

"You choose my daughter?"

Jacob looked at me; I saw damaged soul in his eyes. He shook his head, stunned by his decision.

"She is my life. Eventually I would have chosen her over you anyway, Bella. Why continue to hurt you?"

"Bella." Edward's voice.

"Not now Edward." I said through my teeth. I watched Renesmee's small hands rub his back, and hair and she sang one of their night songs to him in his ear.

"He's hurting Bella." Edward took me in his arms again. "It pains me to see you are hurt for him. I will spend the rest of our forever making this up to you. Your blood and your essence still calls out to me. It's why I can never leave you alone."

"Edward! Stop it! Those lines can't work any longer…I am dead. Like you!"

"But you are different, sweetheart." Edward cooed in my ear, pulling me slowly away from a saddened wolf and his mate. "I am always attracted to you. You are my life, remember?"

I looked at Edward then, really looked at him. A blast from the past hit me hard: me in school, him dashing from biology lab because I think he hates me, then us laying together in the grass just staring at one another, I remember that I couldn't have him out of my sight even for a moment, because then I'd think I dreamed him up, and that ache in my chest would return again.

Remembering when he left me for those long horrible months made me want to slap him.

I did.

"Bella?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me, as I recounted the days he was gone, and how I somehow knew he didn't love me anymore. How his absence pushed me into the arms of a friend.

"I should hate you Edward Cullen." I whispered, too angry to speak in my normal voice.

"Why don't you?" His crooked smile again, his honeyed eyes which have always won me over.

"I do." I looked over at Jacob and Renesmee, Edward whipped my head back around.

"I know what you two did." He looked away from me for a full thirty seconds before bringing his attention back to me. "God, have I lost you?"

"You did. I fell out of love with you Edward. Come on, I got busy with a wolf and you are still going to take me back?"

"This'll be hard."

"Very hard," I said. "Very. You-you lied to me and you were a cheat. It'll take me some time."

I walked back over to Jacob, who now had Renesmee in his lap. I saw his eyes light up which she ducked her head under his chin and rubbed her head under it.

"It tickles!" He laughed and began tickling her ribs playfully. Will he wait for her? Would he and I ever get back together again, like we did that night? Should I feel like a used piece of meat that satisfies his fleshly cravings, if we ever did? Edward still mumbled behind me about being with me forever.

Everyone had their own peace to make.

Jacob found it in Renesmee.

Edward found his peace in me.

I could find peace with Edward…right?

_To be continued…_


End file.
